


The High Warlock of weddings.

by JessKyuCriss



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKyuCriss/pseuds/JessKyuCriss
Summary: MALEC AU: Clary and Isabell need an expert to plann the wedding of their dreams so they decided to go with the best option: Magnus Bane also known as the High Warlock of weddings. The girls make an appointment with him but (some people would call it destiny) they can´t go so Izzy´s big brother take their place and meet Magnus who may cast a spell not only in the wedding...Or...The Malec AU nobody asked for in which Alec would fall in love with Magnus under less magical situations.





	1. We need a wedding planner

Chapter 1. We need a wedding planner.

Alec rolled his eyes and strongly bit his lips to avoid starting yelling at his sister and hid sister´s fiancé. The usual chating between them was making him feel dizzy. Since the two girls had announced his engagement months ago, the big Lightwood´s home had become a mixture of plans, madness and emotions.  
It was true that the eldest son of the Lightwood family felt genuinely happy and excited because of his sister´s happiness but the hectic activity of the house drove him crazy due his quiet and shy nature. Besides that, every time Alec thought about the fabulous and amazing coming out of Izzy something inside of him seemed to be dead. Because when Izzy had faced the family and the consequences of her announcement about her relationship with Clary, the boy felt that somehow a door had been closed inside of him the door that would allow him to be the real him.  
In spite of Izzy´s biggest fears, Maryse and Robert Lightwood had accepted the situation showing only a little bit of surprise. They worked as Theology and Art´s History teachers in a prestigious University, the Alicante University of New York so the world and its changes weren´t something new for them so that, the relationship between Clary and Isabelle was something adorable and not unacceptable for them. It was no surprise for anybody that Izzy and Clary decided to go a step further from friendship. Clary had already been part of the family so it would have been more surprising if both girls hadn´t ended up together.  
It had been Alec who had noticed, maybe before anyone else, that between the girls something different started growing. It was something special in the girls’ stare, in the way they hold hands around the house and outside in the streets. It seemed to be something natural in them as natural as breathing. And maybe it was. Because the love Isabelle felt appeared to be one of those things people do with no effort.  
And the thing was that Alec had never felt a love like that.  
And now Alec was sure that he would never feel such thing.  
The boy had convinced himself along the years that someone like him didn´t deserve to find happiness. Everybody around him deserved to be happy but him. He didn´t deserve happiness, no after what had happened to Max because of him. It was his fault. The blame was his and only his. He deserved to be punished endlessly so it was ok that only Izzy could find happiness. If his sister was happy, he would be happy too and everything made sense within him.  
Alec tried to ward the idea off of his mind and tried to get his brain focused on what his sister was excitingly saying but the pain of the memory was taking his breathe away. It always happened the same way. Once that the insidious thought appeared in his mind it became his enemy, a very cruel enemy who could take him apart of everything else. The images of the past invaded his memory, he couldn´t help it, and he never could. Max had died five years before and it had been his fault so he had to continue punishing himself because no one else did it. After what had happened everybody showed empathy to him as if he had been a victim and no the offender. Nobody seemed to understand, nobody wanted to listen to him when he had shouted it had been his fault.  
His parents kept on loving him. Izzy had loved him even more as if all the love she felt for Max belonged to Alec after Max had passed away and Alec felt that love as a heavy load and not as something that could give him shelter.  
It was what love was for Alec Lightwood: a stone, a very heavy mountain that he carried over his shoulders and that always dragged him down.  
Maybe it was the main reason why he had let his friendship with Lydia Branwell turned into something else: because Lydia never tried to asphyxiate him with her love. Sometimes Alec felt like a coward for that. He knew it wasn´t an honorable thing to be with a girl he had never loved and he would never love but… that relationship was a chance of limited happiness and it was the happiness he could allow himself to have. 

What´s more, the people around him had gone out of their minds when he announced his relationship with Lydia and Alec desperately wanted them to be happy after all the sadness they had felt in the past. And it was wonderful. It doesn´t matter that he was miserable as long as his family were happy. And they were happy watching him walking side to side with Lydia and Lydia was happy too so if everybody was happy nothing had to change, absolutely nothing had to…

“You´re not listening to me, Alec!” said Izzy with a painful voice making Alec come back to the real world in a minute.

“Sorry… what?” said Alec totally taken aback.

“You´re such a bad big brother!” said the girl and even when she was saying that jokingly Alec felt a deep pain in his heart because it was the thing that he used to say to himself every single day. 

You´re such a bad big brother, Alec.

“I´m sorry” said Alec, actual sadness crossing his blue eyes.

“It´s ok, honey…” said Clary when she realized that her girlfriend’s big brother had taken Izzy´s comment to heart so she tried to ease the situation. “Ok, Big Bro” Clary continued, “the thing we´re trying to say it´s that maybe we have a little problem with the wedding´s planning… 

“Oh, really?” said Alec and his eyes focused on the mess of papers, notes and paper cuts that were decorating the board in the middle of the living room´s wall.

“Ok, Lightwood, maybe we have more than a problem” said Clary and she and Izzy laughed funnily, “we´re about to go crazy so that we have decided to let everything on an expert´s hands.”

“You know I´m in the middle of the final exams this term” said Alec feeling absolutely confused, “I´m about to present my Ph.D. thesis so to be honest Izzy I don´t think I could…”

“Keep calm, Alec”, said Izzy with a bright smile, “we don´t doubt about your hidden skills to be a damn good wedding´s planner but no brother, we´re not talking about you.”

“It´s not me? Who then?” said Alec the relief running through his body.

“Magnus Bane!” shouted the girls at the same time with excitement but for Alec that name meant nothing. 

“Who?” repeated Alec as an automatic response.Truth be told he wasn´t interested in finding out who the hell was that Katnus Bale or whatever…

“The High Warlock of weddings!” said Clary with an over excited tone of voice and the girl gave Alec a leaflet in which the boy could see photographs of a superb decoration for a spring wedding in the middle of Central Park. “He´s the best in the wedding´s business” continued the red haired girl, “my mom said she had to spend half of my heritage to pay Magnus’s services but she didn´t let me argue with her about it. After all I´m her only child and she and Luke are so happy for me and Izzy…”  
Isabelle continued with the compliments to Magnus who was being praised by her sister with actual adoration while Alec was looking the leaflet again. Izzy was saying that Magnus Bane had received a lot of awards due his stunning and artistic talent. He was more than good at planning weddings, he was sort of an artist. Everything he had done was amazingly beautiful and supernatural that people had named him The High Warlock of weddings whose work was almost magical. He was quite magical too.  
So that the decision of hiring a wedding planner was easy to make. That morning, Jocelyn Fairchild, who was Clary´s mom, had paid Magnus’s fee and the man was finally able to meet the girls in his exclusive office in Brooklyn.  
“And why is this of my concern?” asked Alec looking more confused than before.  
“We have to check our dresses today” said Isabelle with a bright smile in her lips, “We can´t go with Magnus, Alec. It was a problem at first because if you don´t go to the first meeting you’ll lose the chance to have him as your planner, you know, he´s such a bussy man… but then we remember that Clary has made very clear drawings of what we want for the wedding so we thought that maybe…”  
“…that maybe you could meet him in our name” said Clary with absolute confidence in his brother in law, finishing Isabelle ideas as it always seemed to happen. “Can you, Alec?” asked the girl “you don´t have to worry about how to get there or the traffic. The VIP´S service includes the transport to Magnus’s office in Brooklyn.”  
“A limo is coming for you in half an hour” said Izzy and Alec realized the girl was taking for granted the fact that he would go to meet Magnus. “Mr. Bane is such a professional man” continued Izzy, “all you have to do is show him Clary´s drawings and that´s it! Furthermore, if you have any problem, you can call us and we will talk with Magnus…”  
The girls were looking at him with such an excited stare that Alec couldn´t say he had to study that afternoon because that Ph.D. in English Literature wasn´t something that the members of the Literature Faculty would easily give to him. The boy deeply sighed and the girls knew it actually meant “If there´s nothing I could do to avoid it” and suddenly two pairs of feminine arms strongly hugged him. Izzy and Clary were happily laughing and calling him the best older brother ever in the whole damn world.  
Alec smiled, he couldn´t help but smile. He still thought that wedding was a pain in the ass sometimes and an unnecessary source of stress but it was cute to feel himself surrounded by such a pure and true love. It was love even though that love wasn´t his to have. It was love even when, as it always had happened, he was just a secondary character in the story, that kind of character that always have to settle down with the less meanwhile the people around him were achieving everything they had always dreamed about.  
The eldest son of the Lightwood family sighed again and let the warmth of Clary and Isabelle´s love wrapped him. He always had felt like a world full of darkness and coldness, a world so lonely and sad which made his soul tired and captive, a world that would never let him escape. But in that moment, Clary and Izzy had the sun inside of them, that kind of sun that only the people who dare themselves to love beyond limits could know. And for a person like Alec, because he didn´t know his life would completely change that day, that mild shinning was enough…


	2. The heart wants what it wants

2\. The heart wants what it wants.  
Magnus Bane let his back rest in the cozy wide backrest of his black leathered armchair which fit with every single item that was part of the room. It was a big office. The decoration was elegant and colorful as if it was an extension of the owner of the business himself.

The kingdom of the High Warlock of weddings was located in the richest part of Brooklyn so Magnus had an excellent view of the Brooklyn Bridge through the glass window in front of him. His eyes nonetheless, were set in the figures that were shinning in the computer´s screen. It was a big amount of money even for him. Maybe those figures were a proof of his big success as the top wedding planner in the United States. It was a signal that there was no one who could be compared with him. He was the best wedding planner in the country and he was happy and proud of it after the long list of difficulties he had to go through in order to achieve his goals.

A wide grin crossed his lips which were shinning due the cherry lipstick he had put on them that morning and his gold eyes, almost yellow when de sunlight reached them, glowed with contentment and victory. With the money that had been added to his bank account that morning he could consider himself as a rich man.  
The man couldn´t help but smile again knowing that the wedding Lightwood-Fairchild could be his last event that year. Maybe after finish it, he would go on vacation. He perhaps would go to France or London, or some lost South American country. After that wedding he could be free a little bit, he could rest and get ready to continue working in the job he loved more than anything in the world. He was good at that after all, but even the High Warlock of weddings deserved some rest every now and then.

Magnus look at the name of the new couple he had to work with, starting that day and it seemed funny to him the way in which the couple had hyphened their last names. He found it cute but he avoided asking questions about it. After the amount of money they had paid him, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood-Fairchild could use whatever name they wanted and even ask him to get Dutch tulips (impossible to get in America during autumn) or bring them the fabulous dishes of the top chef in the country. Doubtlessly that wedding was meant to be one of his most commented events, that wedding will be the cherry on the top of the weddings he had planned that year.  
God bless the people who believed in true love, Magnus thought, God bless the people who still believe in happy ever after.

A naughty smile appeared in his lips with the idea of “happy ever after”. Truth be told, he was into the weddings business not because he believed in endless love but because he firmly believed he was an artist and all his art became into stunning decorations, amazing ceremonies and terrific parties. Magnus didn´t believe in marriage as an Institution nor even as a declaration of eternal love. 

It had been a time when he let himself believe in fairy tales but after Camille Belcourt, after what had happened with her he decided not to let his heart believe in love like a fool again. Somehow, the fact that after they broke up, he continued seeing Camille (because like it or not, she was his first rival in the business, that bitch) had helped him to get over her. Between them there were no more than sad memories and a fierce challenge that, due to the figures in the bank, Magnus had finally won. 

So that after he put the pieces of his shattered heart together, he had decided to close his heart to anyone man or woman. It was better that way. There was no use in opening himself up to other person just to see how this person would destroy him once again. 

Of course he had had some affairs because, hey, he was a charming, elegant and devilish handsome man, how can he avoid human contact? He was a fashion icon, a sample of good taste and as if it wasn´t enough his soft brown skin, his dark hair and those almost magical eyes made him one of the most desired men in New York. 

And as his best friend, Catarina, used to tell him he had that bad habit of throwing stupid parties without any reason. Those wild nights in his loft always ended up in a monumental drunkenness and a fast and not less legendary hook up with a person whose name he wouldn’t remember the next morning. 

A lot of people would say that Magnus had an immoral life and he would agree with them. He couldn´t deny it, first because it was true, and second because he was even proud of that part of his personal life. At the end of the day he was living the life he wanted and he had accepted the negative and positive consequences of that lifestyle. He had never let anyone tell him what the right thing to do was. He alone had achieved his dreams, he alone had helped himself when his father kicked him out of the family when he found out that his only son was having affairs with his business partners. And he wanted to continue living that life and he didn´t mind what the world may say about him.

The man let the happiness of that idea running wild through his body and he relaxed just for a moment before his new clients arrived to his office. His eyes parted from the computer´s screen to the Brooklyn Bridge and the stunning twilight which framed it. Magnus sighed thinking it was a happy day and without knowing why the voice of Ragnor Fell, his most annoying friend, appeared in his mind repeating the favorite words of the other man “You´re living a lie, Magnus. You praise your solitude but you hate being alone. All those parties, all those wild nights, all of that is not more than a façade to cover up the loneliness inside of you. You tried to fill it with Camille, but Camille was a black hole. That loneliness lives inside of you because you have everything a man could dream about but not what you´ve always wanted the most: to be loved.”

The smile in Magnus’s lips disappeared just for some seconds. He hated Ragnor because he had that mad aiming of always being right about other´s lives. He hated him because he was right: he wanted to be loved, he always have wanted it. But he had lost the courage someone need in order to look for it. He had surrender over the idea that love was the biggest lie that human beings tell to each other to survive in a cruel and hopeless world. 

For him, love was just the source of the money in his back account. Love was just a scenery he had to build for the bride and the groom. For Magnus Bane, love was just business. 

“Love? Bah!” he thought. 

Love was just an excuse to let his talent bright and no more. His relationship with love and love stories, and promises of eternal love was purely professional. He didn´t need to feel anything. He didn´t need to live it and if solitude was the price of it, it was perfect. 

The only thing he really wanted was to get immerse in the wedding, his new project and his last event that year. He had three months to plan it all as the Lightwood-Fairchild celebration was due on the first days of December. And the idea of knowing that since that day there wasn´t any time to be lost, made Magnus decide to throw a party the following night in order to celebrate life, money, and the reckless silly people who still believe in marriage and love because they were the reason behind his fortune and success after all.

“Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood has arrived. He´s waiting for you in the reception” said an Asian woman who was wearing an elegant and sexy blue dress, her hair was falling naturally around his beautiful face, she had opened the door of Magnus´s office. 

“Mr. Lightwood?” asked Magnus, he wasn´t used to talk with the groom, it was the bride or the bride´s mother who always was his partner in crime during the development of those events.

“Yeah, Mr. Lightwood” said the girl and to Magnus surprise, he seemed to lose her good manners and got closer to him with a fun smile. “You know what Magnus?” continued the girl making Magnus feel alert, “when I first saw him I thought it was Will. That dark hair, those blue eyes… he´s one of your kind Magnus.”

“Lily, I don’t have to remind you that we´re on duty, do I?” said Magnus trying to sound bossy.

And even when he tried not to do it, the memory of Will made him feel an old deep pain that always seemed to come to him when he dared to think of his first love and lost friend. Lily was right, dark hair and blue eyes were a synonym of perdition for him and it was the reason he had always avoided someone with those features in his countless affairs. 

“I´m Mr. Bane until that clock says it is eight thirty” continued Magnus, making the girl smile, “so if you don´t want to be fired or what´s worst, be uninvited to one of my magnificent parties tomorrow night, you´d better respect your boss and make Mr. Lightwood come in right away even if he is Will´s ghost or whatever…”

“Your wish is my command, Mr. Bane”, said Lily with a bright smile that Magnus corresponded. 

The girl smiled a little bit more. She knew that Magnus´s bossy version wouldn´t last and let his boss in the office to meet the hot new client that Magnus surely will find charming.

“He´s waiting for you, Mr. Lightwood. Let me know if there´s something I can do to make your visit more comfortable.” Said Lily and the man in front of her smiled shyly to her. 

Again in the office, Magnus felt his stupid heart was beating insanely fast in his chest. It was stupid and alarming because he didn’t have a clear reason to feel that nervousness attack in that very moment. Come on, he had faced countless clients before Mr. Lightwood, and many of them had been a real pain in the ass so, why he was so uneasy? Maybe it was because Lyly had mentioned Will and even when it has been a long time ago, he still missed him and missed his smile. Or maybe it was that even though he wasn´t thirty years yet, he was having a nostalgic attack like a grandfather or an old war veteran. The fact was, however, that his heart was trying to kill him with restlessness. 

“Calm the fuck down, buddy” thought Magnus knowing that for a client it wouldn´t be a good first impression to see him on the edge of a heart attack. Come on! He was the fucking High Warlock of weddings!”

Magnus took a deep breath trying to relax again but all the air he was holding escaped again when his office´s door opened and a stunning personification of a Renaissance angel walked in: he was a man of clumsy manners and slow pace. His blue eyes, brighter than the bluest spring sky were shinning making an impossible contrast with his messed dark hair. He was wearing a scruffy sweater which cannot hide the well-built body of the man. Surely that sweater had been green before but now it was gray. Mr. Lightwood tried to smile to him and something inside Magnus seems to break at that gesture. It was like a waterfall flooding him inside. It was like a big fissure making its way through his inner walls. Yeah, doubtlessly the man in front of him was a walking wet dream. 

I mean, even wearing that lousy outfit, the man was beautiful there was no other adjective to describe him. He was beautiful and of course prohibited because “He´s Mr. Lightwood, you idiot. He´s Mrs. Fairchild-Fucking-Lucky-Bitch future’s husband.”

“Welcome to my humble office, Mr. Lightwood” said Magnus feeling the urgency of standing up and extend his hand to his client. “I´m glad you came. Have you had any problem with the limo?”

“No, not at all” said Alec, his blue eyes set in the magnificent man in front of him.

Why the hell Clary and Izzy had done that to him? It means, why his sister nor his sister in law hadn´t warned him that he would meet a God face to face? And by “God” he wasn´t exaggerating, of course not! 

The man who was smiling at him, the man who was holding his hand, he was… he… Magnus Bane wasn´t an ordinary human, was he? He couldn´t be a human because that smile was so bright and based on his body language he was so self-confident. He was more than elegant, it didn´t have to do with his clothes, he was elegant himself. And those eyes, those yellow eyes couldn´t exist in this world. So… he was the High Warlock of weddings? Yeah, that man was magical, more than magical. He was fucking charming and… what was he thinking about?

Alec blushed due the strength of his ideas and because he had just realized that Magnus´s hand was still in his. The Lightwood boy removed his hand softly and tried to behave as the mature man he naturally was. Let´s be honest, he was there just to have some words with his sister´s wedding planner and not to blush like a fan girl with the sight of who was the most handsome man he had ever seen. 

“Take a seat, please.” Said Magnus smiling charmingly and realizing the man in front of him was blushing again. “What´s your name?”

“Alec…” said the boy focusing on not to stutter while speaking. “Alexander Lightwood…”

“Can I call you Alexander, then?” Magnus said noticing that name sounded almost musical in his voice. “You know, I like my clients to feel comfortable with me and I don´t feel comfortable using unnecessary titles. I like my clients to have the confidence to call me Magnus, after all we have to trust on each other during this journey, don´t you think? I don´t want our relationship to be awkward…”

“Our relationship?” said Alec and he felt like an idiot when the words slipped out of his mouth what made Magnus smiled even more.

“Our professional relationship, of course” said Magnus thinking that Alexander Lightwood was awkwardly adorable. “But if you feel I´m trespassing your boundaries, it´s ok. There are always some clients that prefer to be called with his last names and if you wanted me to go back to Mr. Lightwood I don´t…”

“You can call me Alec”, said the other man blushing almost furiously and trying to get his shit together he added trying to sound a little bit confident, “So… Should I call you Magnus?”

“I´d love that” said Magnus thinking about other thousands names he would like to be called in bed by a man like that. 

Magnus smiled and admonished himself for having thoughts like that about a future married man. “The heart wants what it wants”, thought the man and grinned again because of that stupid idea. Heart? Yeah, Alexander Lightwood was stunning and attractive but it was other part of his body which was interested in him not his stupid and overrated heart. What was happening there was pure attraction and attraction had to do very little with the heart. 

“Ok, Mr. Ba… Magnus” said Alec and he couldn´t help but feeling like the biggest idiot in the history of the world.

“Well, now that we trust on each other it´s time to speak about business” said Magnus adopting in only two seconds his professional façade. “First of all, I have a question if you don´t mind.”

“Tell me…” said Alec feeling a little bit less nervous when he noticed he was talking with the actual wedding planner and not the charming Magnus version of minutes ago.

“Why isn´t the bride here?” Magnus asked politely. “Don´t get me wrong, I´m not a man of stereotypes but it´s not usual for me to work with the groom, sometimes grooms don´t want to know anything about the plans so I´m used to work with the brides only. Furthermore I really like listening to the ideas of both of you. It makes it easier for me to make things spectacular for you and…”

“Oh, yeah, I understand” interrupted Alec without actually understanding the implication of Magnus’s words. “My sister is one of the brides but she and her girlfriend…”

“Sorry… what?” said Magnus very surprised for Alec´s words.

“My sister, she is Isabelle Lightwood” said Alec confusingly. “But I think they booked the wedding as the Lightwood-Fairchild wedding. They are my sister and his future wife, Clary Fairchild.

“Yeah, sure, you have to excuse me, I thought you were the one who…”

“Did you think I´m the one who´s going to get married?” said Alec feeling scared of the idea. “Oh my God, no!”

“So you´re not the groom…” said Magnus in a quiet voice. It was surprising how that piece of information was making him think about a lot of endless possibilities and stupid expectations that included Alexander Lightwood in his life at least for one night only…

“No, I´m the big brother and best man” said Alec and Magnus gave him a look that could have burnt the whole city.

“Ok, Alexander…” said Magnus in a seductively voice that he couldn’t keep inside of him anymore. “So, what are you doing here then? What do I ought this honor? Do you want to have a drink with me? I think the story you have to tell me is amazingly interesting.”

Alec blushed again without any reason and his eyes steadily set on Magnus’s smile and something deep inside his chest thanked Izzy and Clary to let him meet that man. But there was a part of him, the one that was always aware, the part of him that enjoyed torturing him, that part was reminding him that a person like him wasn´t allowed to even dare to dream to have something with a man like Magnus or any other man. 

The High Warlock of weddings left his sit for a moment and he started walking towards the mini bar in the right corner on the room meanwhile that voice inside of Alec was saying that he had to continue punishing himself till the end of time. Yeah, Magnus Bane was a Warlock but his magic will never belong to him. Magnus was just his sister´s wedding planner and Alec was just a stupid boy to whom even dreams were prohibited.

He had lived out of illusions all his life but it was time to cut it off. Not even illusions were permitted now because they were dangerous. The illusions he had built around his best friend Jace, those illusions were the ones who had torn his world apart five years ago. The memory of the day when Max had died invaded him again and the voice inside his head laughed happily knowing he had understood again what his place in the universe was.

Magnus came back to his seat after some minutes, two big glasses of wine in his hands and he sat down again in front of the young man who was not engaged and was free to have some fun with him just for a while but… the boy in front of him wasn’t the same awkwardly adorable man that he had left minutes ago. There was now an embarrassed man who was looking at him trying to put himself together. There was a man refusing to let him see the real him. There was a man hiding from himself and Magnus wondered why that change had occurred. 

And more than anything, more than the initial attraction, something inside of Magnus finally made his way to his heart. It was as if the waterfall had flooded every single beat. It was as if Alexander Lightwood asked him to let the walls fall down to make him come in. But it wasn´t possible because Alec hadn´t said a word. It was impossible because Magnus thought his heart had died before and in spite of that there it was ponding, hitting, beating him up without any reason. 

It was not a feeling it was more like a necessity. It was the necessity of protecting those blue eyes of the pain they were full of now. It was also the certainty that the reason of that sadness was a mystery to him and Magnus loved mysteries. 

“And as I see it, Bane”, thought Magnus, “you´re stupid enough to go ahead in order to unveil it. Because you think mysteries are made for unveil them or dying in the try but… Is this man going to let him unveil him, unveil his secrets and his heart? I bet one hundred dollars to the idea of you dying without knowing a shit about him. And what´s more, why are you even considering the idea of trying to get to know him more than just as a client?”

“Is everything alright, Alexander?” asked Magnus in a casual tone of voice, trying to forget about his former ideas.

“Yeah, I´m fine” said Alec feeling those golden eyes studying him. “I think I just haven´t had enough practice talking with a man like you, I mean…” he blushed again and then continued in a calm voice, “I´m here because Izzy and Clary had to check their wedding gowns today so they asked me to come here and talk with you about their plans. May I show you Clary´s drawings for the wedding? You´ll see she and my sister have all in their heads but they need you to make it real…”

Magnus smiled at Alec´s words and bit his tongue to keep the words he wanted to say: what do you mean for a man like me, Alexander? What did those words mean for you, Alexander Lightwood? He wasn´t able to speak in that moment at least if he didn’t want to fuck everything up with Mr. Lightwood. He knew that situation was strange. The High Warlock of weddings always knew what to say. And the people who could make him speechless could also make him breathless, restless and they also made him make bad decisions. On the other hand, the people who left him without words usually left him without clothes too.

But there was a long list of people like Alec, people who make him forget about the world and the language and they had broken his heart so many times before. They used to leave him without a heart as well. 

And even when that fact must have scared him, he let his mind think of every single possibility to get closer to the Lightwood´s big brother as he was showing him the talented drawings of Clary Fairchild. It was the danger and the risk that was in Alec´s eyes what made the boy even more charming. It was as if Magnus was staring at the lethal beauty of a sea cliff: it took your breath away but it never stop your will of jumping out just hoping that somebody could catch you in the end. 

That autumn afternoon, Alexander Lightwood was like a sea cliff to Magnus Bane´s eyes: lethally charming without knowing that deep inside the golden eyed man a desire of falling apart once again had started growing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kuddos¡ I hope you like this second chapter :) Don´t be shy and drop me a line :)


	3. It´s time for you to fly, darling...

3\. It´s time for you to fly, darling…

Alec was walking alone in Central Park which was one of his favorite places in the city. He had a date with Lydia that day but the recent events had made him arrive a little early to the place they always agreed to meet in. 

As he was walking, images of his meeting with Magnus Bane were crossing his mind again and again. It was as if his brain was addicted to the colors of those new memories. Because when he was with Magnus everything in the world seemed to be… right.

Of course, “right” wasn´t enough to describe how it had felt to be close to Magnus Bane because it was almost indescribable to Alec. He was a little confused after all. He didn´t know if Magnus used to be that charming with all his clients, surely Magnus was supposed to be that gallant with everyone because the owner of a business always had to be kind with his clients, however Alec couldn´t help but think Magnus also had been different to him, hadn´t him? Yeah, the Lightwood boy didn´t have any experience on these matters but Magnus´s smile was so warmth and his voice so soft when the High Warlock of weddings called him “Alexander”, and it was so easy to talk with him and… wait… why did Alec need to feel special to Magnus Bane? 

His head nor his heart had an answer for him. Because the only thing he really knew was that Magnus had changed his world somehow and he couldn´t go back. It was as if Magnus had showed him an alternate universe where life was easy and worth living and there was no room to blame and guilt. Magnus was always genuinely happy, he was a self-confident man and Alec wondered how it was possible, how Magnus was always able to have that bright smile in his bright lips. Magnus´s surroundings were always so bright and colorful that Alec felt his lonely world brighten a little. 

So… that was the reason, wasn’t it? Alec had been able to find himself feeling well next to Magnus Bane because Magnus Bane was bright himself. Even Alec, just for a minute, he could feel bright too. And maybe that was the reason why Alec had accepted to be Magnus´s right-hand man on the subject of Izzy and Clary´s wedding, of course.   
The amazing thing was the fact that Alec had accepted the job without any doubt and it made him feel a little bit scared: It had been quite too easy to say yes to the High Warlock of weddings. 

Alec sighed deeply and he couldn´t help but smile at the memories which were crossing his mind all over again.

Everything had happened at the end of the meeting. He and Magnus had been talking about Clary´s drawings and the other man had been surprised at how much information Alec had for him about the brides. The Lightwood boy wasn´t afraid to make some comments here and there about the things he considered better for his sister´s wedding.   
And while Alec was talking cheerfully and fearlessly to the other man, it was as if time had stopped for Alec because when the boy looked at his watch it had passed two hours since the moment he had arrived. In that moment Alec realized that maybe the meeting with the wedding planner was about to finish and somehow he had found himself wishing to stay a little bit more there.

His cheeks blushed again at the thought of staying with Magnus and then he sighed deeply. He had to go. It was time to go and deep in his heart he knew he would never see Magnus again. A sign of sadness crossed his heart but it was time to leave, nonetheless Alec was afraid to be the one who said goodbye first. 

But it was hard to say goodbye when he had discovered how easy was to be close to Magnus Bane. After all, he was a magnificent professional as Izzy and Clary had claimed him to be. Magnus had listened to him carefully, he showed interest to his own ideas and for the first time in a long period Alec felt relaxed. It was very weird because Magnus was a complete stranger but maybe that was the reason: Magnus didn´t know who he had been, Magnus wasn´t expecting him to be someone perfect. He was just Magnus working with him and soon Clary´s drawings were transformed into something possible under Magnus´s hands.

As the High Warlock of weddings was talking about flowers, catering, clothing, tables and some other arrangements a wedding planner had to do, Alec felt that that office in the uptown part of Brooklyn was like a shelter. That fact surprised the boy a lot but it was true. In that office he felt safe and the insidious voice in his head had been shut up in the last two hours.

“You know them well, don´t you?” had said Magnus before he concluded the meeting saying he had a lot of stuff to get ready before he could finally meet the brides.

“Yeah, we had been living together a long time ago so I know them perfectly. You could think it´s only valid talking about my sister but Clary is part of my family now, and I had to listen to my sister talking endlessly about her before they even became a couple so I know my girls very well…” had said Alec with any clue on why Magnus was asking him that.

Magnus smiled at Alec´s saying and without thinking anymore about the consequences of the idea which was running wild in his mind, he said in a calm voice:

“Let me tell you something, Alexander. In every single wedding I have done, I have had a person who´s always there to help me. Sometimes, that person is part of my staff and by staff I mean Lily who you´ve already met. But … in some occasions, it has been a relative of the groom or the bride because they are very useful as they know them very well, so in this particular case, talking about your sister´s wedding I think that maybe… perhaps if it is not problem or...”

Did the High warlock of wedding stuttered? Alec was trying to figure it out what Magnus was trying to say. He had no idea on what it could be. He only knew that Magnus was a little nervous and Alec´s heart started beating at the sight of the other man hesitating. On the other side Magnus´s knew that pause he had made, was his last chance of stop what he was about to start. He didn´t know why he needed to see Alexander Lightwood again, but the fact was he really needed it. And like every decision he had made in his life he decided to continue with that crazy idea come what may.

“What I´m trying to say is that if you don´t mind, maybe this time we could work together as you know the brides better than I could possibly do and I´m sure I can trust you.” Said Magnus and Alec´s eyes widened at the thought of seeing Magnus again. 

Magnus noticed the reaction of the other boy and with a smile in his lips he continued a little bit confident: 

“Of course I know this is just a sudden proposal so if you have to say no I totally get it. I understand you have a lot in your plate right know. A Ph.D. thesis is not a joke so I understand if you don´t have the time to…”

“Yes, I´d love to help you… I mean, the girls, I would love to help them with the wedding…” had said Alec and Magnus discovered it was possible that a person could make him speechless twice in the same day.

Alec, who had said the words without thinking, was absolutely surprised of him and his instant answer to the wedding planner´s proposal. What the hell had he just done? Had he just promised Magnus to be his man of confidence in that wild wedding? And most important… Magnus was really listening to him when he had started chatting about his studies in English Literature? Did he really remember that little detail of his life?

After that Magnus had smiled with all he had and Alec thought Magnus had a sun inside of him too and somehow, the vision of that light reassured Alec´s decision of helping Magnus in whatever thing he needed. They gave his telephone number to each other and agreed to have a second meeting the following night as the first necessity of any good wedding planner was choosing the best venue to let the magic begin, so Magnus wanted to show Alec some of the options he had in mind for that aim.

“I´ll see you tomorrow´s night” said Magnus with a bright smile, “Don´t forget to ask Clary and Isabelle if they had a special place in mind for their ceremony. They didn´t say anything about it in the drawings.”

“I won´t forget”, said Alec with a warm smile that almost made Magnus blush, “I´ll see you tomorrow, Magnus.”

Magnus had smiled at the way Alec had pronounced his name and finally, they said goodbye to each other.

Tomorrow, Alec thought coming back to reality and finding himself surrounded by the park he had been walking in for a while. It was unbelievable but he would see Magnus Bane tomorrow´s night.

Alec smiled again and went to the bench in which he had to wait for Lydia. The girl arrived fifteen minutes later and it was a surprise for her to find Alec smiling with his stare lost in the distance. Lydia smiled too at that image. It wasn´t a regular thing to see Alec smiling with such freedom and contentment. 

The girl walked a little bit quicker, she didn´t want to lose the chance to be with a happy Alec. Yes, deep in her heart she knew she wasn´t the reason behind that happiness but it   
doesn´t matter to her. She also knew Alec didn´t love her the way she love him but it wasn´t a problem for her too.

A lot of people used to tell her that she didn´t have dignity or respect for herself but she couldn´t see why it was so indignant to love somebody without being loved back. Love was love, wasn´t it? And she felt love for the boy that once had been shattered, she was in love with the boy she had helped to fix when he needed it. 

She also knew her part in Alec´s story was just a stage that she was no permanent. And she had also accepted that when the moment finally comes, she would set Alec free because what she really wanted was Alec to be happy, as happy as he seemed to be in that very moment. 

“Hey, Alec” said Lydia once he reached her boyfriend who smiled at heart a little less warmer than he had been smiling before.

“Hi, Lydia”, said the boy and as he had done since they had started their relationship, he kissed Lydia softly on the lips.

“You look different today”, said the girl trying not to push Alec to talk about the reason of his happy state of mind, trying to let him stay happy a little bit more, “How was your meeting with the High Warlock of weddings? Was it good? Is he a diva as everyone claims him to be?”

“It was… mmmm… Magnus Bane was… he is quite magical, you know?” said Alec and Lydia noticed how Alec eyes had brightened at the mention of Magnus´s name. 

Lydia laughed at Alec´s saying and the boy gifted her with one of his strange and valuable smiles. Lydia sighed and listened to Alec as he was telling her all the things he had discussed with the wedding planner. And as Alec was talking, Lydia started to realize it was warmth and emotion in Alec´s words. And suddenly she remembered why she had accepted to be Alec´s girlfriend: it had happened two years ago and she had been sure that Alec needed a place to hide after his little brother´s death. 

She had accepted to be that place, she knew Alec was hiding of his real emotions and preferences in her. And even when she was sure that Alec had found someone who maybe would make him want to be in the out, even when that idea hurt a little Lydia found herself ready to let him go. 

And contrary to what she had expected, that idea released peace within herself. She remained silent at Alec´s speech. The name “Magnus Bane” was being mentioned over and over again. Lydia was sure Alec didn´t notice how much the meeting with the wedding planner had changed him. The girl was sure Alec didn´t know how important the man he had just met would be to him.

And Alec´s change, Alec´s happiness… it had been only a matter of hours, thought the girl, Magnus Bane could make him smile like that in two hours while she had been trying to do so for two years. Lydia understood then that that day something new had just started for Alec, for Magnus and also for herself. 

And when Alec mention the fact he had accepted to be Magnus´s right-hand man, Lydia realized the time to help Alec to fly had come. She wasn´t jealous or disappointed at all. She was just afraid of Alec being incapable of taking the chance to be happy. She was afraid he didn´t let himself be that bright person Magnus Bane had brought to life again.

“Lydia… do you understand this, don´t you? I hope you don´t mind I´ve accepted to work with Magnus. I did it because I think I can help Izzy and Clary better this way. If you think I´m doing something wrong please…” said Alec, making Lydia pay attention in the talking again.

“Why do you think you´re doing wrong, Alec?” said Lydia trying not to smile at Alec´s nervousness. 

“I don’t know…” , said Alec regretting a little bit of his statement, “Maybe it could be shocking for you that I… well, I´m socially awkward and this could be so surprising that I´ve decided to work with someone I have just met but Magnus is a good person and he´s amazing at planning weddings, and he said I was so helpful and I really want Izzy´s wedding to be perfect so…”

“You don´t have to explain, Alec…” said the girl and she held Alec´s hand in hers, “I´m happy you are this committed to your sister´s wedding, she and Clary love you so much so they´re going to be so excited to have you helping the wedding planner. Besides, I think you´re really happy because of all this and I´m happy for you, believe me. So I´m sure that you and Mr. Bane would make such a good work, somehow I think you both will team up perfectly…”

“Thank you…” said Alec and he hold Lydia´s hand tightly without noticing the real meaning of Lydia´s words. 

Lydia smiled at him and she wondered how long it would take to let Alec go. She knew in that very moment that it could be a matter of days or weeks and the sadness of the imminent farewell try to flood her but she didn´t let it happen. 

She had to be strong in order to help Alec to fly. Yes, she knew it would be painful to see the boy she loved going away from her but it was even more painful to see that same boy being unhappy at her side. She knew she had to help Alec to fix his wings because he had to take flight with another person. It was a fact that Alec had to fly hand to hand with someone who wasn´t her. And somehow Lydia knew that after all the time Alec had to wait, that someone finally had a name and that name was definitely Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of weddings…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your kudos. I´d really like to know what you think about the story so please comment, don´t be shy :)


	4. The higher you fly, the harder you fall…

4\. The higher you fly, the harder you fall…

Magnus was looking at his cellphone as if it was the most precious thing in the world. The name “Alexander Lightwood” was glowing on the screen and the man felt his heart beating his chest up. Yes, he knew it was such a ridiculous thing to smile at a name in his cellphone but it wasn´t just a name.

Deep inside if him Magnus knew it was the name of the man who was about to start something new in his life. 

It only had passed one day since the last time he had seen Alec but it had felt like a whole life. Magnus had thought a lot about what had happened inside of him because it was obvious that something had happened even when he couldn’t name it but the fact was he didn´t know how to call it yet.

However, Magnus had never been a man of labels so he decided not to look for a name even when those new things he was feeling were a little bit scary and it was scary because it was so new yet so familiar. What was undeniable, of course, was the attraction Alec made him feel and he could confirm it just by reading the text message he had just received.  
With the heart still beating, Magnus read the words and he couldn´t help but smile. The text said Alec had talked with the brides and they had said the selection of the wedding´s venue was up to him and Alec.

The High warlock of weddings smiled as he was reading the words on the screen, he knew it was stupid and that it makes no sense because it was an ordinary message but Alec´s words meant that the date-no date-this is just business they would have later was already a fact. He would see Alexander Lightwood and his stunning blue eyes again.

Magnus was about to lock his cellphone screen when a new message was received. The smile in Magnus´s face widened a little bit more when he read the most recent of Alec´s texts:

“What do you think about meeting in the Rockefeller Center? I think we could check 620 Loft and Garden, Izzy once told me she would like to get married on the top of the world, looking at the most stunning New York´s landscape. Of course, you´re the expert but I was thinking that… well… I don´t want to tell you how to do your work… Forgive me, Magnus I just want to help so... If you have other plans just… well… where should I meet you?”

Magnus’s face was glowing at that point. Just by Alec´s written words he could imagine the other boy stuttering and blushing and the sole memory of that was enough to make the High Warlock of weddings smile like a teenager girl who was waiting to go to her first date ever.

Magnus thought about the place Alec had mentioned before. Truth be told 620 Loft and Garden was actually a stunning venue to get married: this place had extraordinary views of Fifth Avenue and St. Patrick’s Cathedral from a shaped historic garden. It was beautiful, classy and very romantic. The guests could experience the outdoor garden in any season so it didn´t matter that the wedding´s date was due in December, nobody would feel any cold in that place. In fact the wedding´s date would be actually an advantage because during the holiday season, 620 Loft & Garden overlooked the Rockefeller Center Ice Skating Rink and the iconic Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree which would complete the stunning decoration Magnus was planning for the brides.

Well, it seemed like Alexander Lightwood was actually helping him after all, who could ever tell him?

Magnus smiled again and answered the message saying that it was a magnificent idea to meet in the place Alec had mentioned and he decided to stare at the city outside just for a while before he returned to his job.

He sighed and wondered why his life was feeling different that day. He didn´t know why even the world looked different. Since he had met Alec Lightwood something had changed but what? He still was the same elegant and handsome man he had always been, his office was still the well-decorated room he had built himself, and even Lily looked more gorgeous that morning so what had happened? He had been smiling like a fool the whole morning, he hadn´t started with the thousand phone calls he had to do in order to get all the things ready for the wedding, he was just there, wishing the clock could go straight forward to eight o clock in the evening because it would be the moment he would see Alec again.

Well… maybe the only difference was that he had been thinking about Alexander Lightwood all day long. It was as if his brain was an addict and it was craving to remember Alec´s shy smile and Alec´s blue eyes. Oh, those blue eyes! And maybe that was the difference, wasn´t it? Alec had made his world different just by appearing in front of him the day before. 

And it was true that Magnus wasn´t expecting to get in Alec´s pants that very night (tough it was his sincere desire) somehow he knew that every single possibility he would have with Alec would be a slow burn possibility and he didn´t know why he didn´t mind. Yeah, he knew he had to be patient in order to get closer to Alexander Lightwood and he got surprised at the thought of being able to wait for a boy who hadn´t promised anything to him, a boy that maybe wasn´t even remotely attracted to him the way he was. 

But he had felt something too, hadn´t he? Or… Had Magnus made up everything in his mind?

That last idea felt like ice inside of him when it came up to his consciousness. 

Was he making up crazy stories in his mind? Was it all in his head only?

Because at the end of the meeting with Alec he had decided to do crazy things due Alec´s reactions. Come on, the boy was a nervous and adorable mess in front of him and Alec looked happy being there next to him. What was more, the meetings in his office had never lasted more than thirty minutes but Alec had stayed there almost two hours and a half that definitely must have been something with a special meaning, right?

Holly, crap… he was having very high expectations, wasn´t he? He was expecting a lot of things from an adventured that hadn´t even started yet.

Magnus´s smile disappeared from his lips at the thought of being an idiot who was only imagining things and he decided to stop his mind and have a return to reality by calling the woman who was his leading light, his most beloved and wise friend: Catarina Loss. 

“Hey baby, girl” said Magnus once Catarina had picked up the phone, “there´s something I´ve been thinking about and I need some words of wisdom from my favorite human being in this fucking horrible world…”

“Baby girl?” said Catarina with a serious voice, “are you drunk Magnus? It isn´t too early? I know you always say it´s the happy hour in the other half of the world but it´s only Tuesday and besides that, don´t you have to plan an enormous wedding these days? You´d better go back to work if you don´t want to lose that new wealthy life of yours. And I have to ask you this, since when I´m your favorite human being in this world? I thought you yourself were your one and only favorite human being in this fucking horrible world…”

“Well, you have some good points, Cath, but no I´m not drunk, just listen to me, please I beg you my lady. Just listen to me and then you can get rid of me, I promise.” said Magnus and Catarina answered him with a short “Ok”.

Magnus started speaking his mind up and he explained the woman about all the silly ideas he had had about Alexander Lightwood and their date-no date- it is just a business meeting-but I wish it was actually a date. When Magnus finished talking, Catarina laughed for a long time which made Magnus wish to throw the phone away. He had asked his friend words of wisdom not a crazy laughter. 

“Are you telling me that you have a crush on somebody you have just met?” said Catarina and Magnus felt the horror of the word “crush” inside of him.

“What are you talking about, crazy woman?” said Magnus indignantly, “Who said the word crush? No one here has a crush with anyone!”

“Oh Magnus, stop lying to yourself! You have a crush on this Alexander and I have to say this has been a new record for you. Your crush with Camille started two days before you met her but now, wow! That Lightwood boy must have been a hot ass!” 

“Are you sure you´re a woman? You´re so insensitive and just for you to know, yes, he has a hot ass…” said a hurt Magnus. 

“My dear, come on, we´re both adults” said Catarina patiently, “Even if you don´t like to admit it, you´re almost in your thirties so you don´t have to worry if you have a crush, you must know crushes are something that just happens. Is it so quickly for you? I don´t think so, you are able to know when exactly you have found something special, you feel it in your heart-yes Magnus, I ´ve said heart- you know when a person is going to matter to you and as I see it this Alexander is somehow important for you… But even when this is too normal and you don´t have to be afraid, I´m a little bit worried tough…” 

“What are you worried about?” said Magnus thinking of what his friend had just told him,” Do you think I´m making up stories in my mind… again? As I… as I always did with Camille, I´m doing that again, aren´t I?”

“I´m afraid so, my dear…” said Catarina, “Look, you´re a fool when it comes to crushes. It´s as if the strong and intelligent Magnus just got vanished from you when it happens. I´m not saying that you have to be scared, actually I´m happy to see that you´re moving on from hook ups and wild parties… I mean, you cancelled a party this night just to see this man! But you have to be careful, I don’t want you to have your heart shattered and broken if this is not what you´re hoping. Magnus, I wish Alexander Lightwood didn´t break your heart. I wish you took this slow. Just enjoy it, stop overthinking and if your date-no date-whatever could end up in something else, go for it. After all, this could be a beginning or just a chance for you to avoid being hurt again.”

“Catarina… Have I ever told you that you´re the wisest and most special friend I have?”, said Magnus an Catarina laughed, “I think I should keep calm and let everything happen, right?”

“Yeah, Mr. Bane”, said Catarina, “Now, if you will excuse me… I have a lot of work at the hospital so if you don´t mind I will miss the whole description of your adventures with Alexander hot ass Lightwood, I mean just for now, you have to call me tonight to tell me how everything went, ok? I got to go dear, be brave.”  
“I´ll see you soon, my dear”, said Magnus, “And maybe next time I´ll bring you a picture of him, you´d love to see him the boy is a walking dream. Thank you, by the way. You´re my second favorite person in this world, now.”

“Well, that´s sincere at least”, said Catarina, “take care of yourself, dear. Bye.”

Magnus hung up the phone and remained silent for a long time. Yeah, expecting too much had been his problem every single time he had started planning to get to know someone. He had a problem with high expectations and a happenstance with the awful and disappointing reality when everything turn to be very different from what he had hoped for. But… Alec was different, wasn´t he? It was almost impossible to think that someone who had smiled at him the way Alec had done was capable of breaking his heart.

Ok, ok, maybe he had a crush on Alec. And maybe he had to keep his hopes small. And maybe Alec wouldn’t break his heart after all. Yeah, that situation didn´t have a name yet but Catarina was right: it was just the beginning.

Magnus sighed one last time and knowing the time flew by when he was busy, the High Warlock of weddings started his long list of phone calls. He checked some pictures of the 620 Loft and Garden and as he was looking at the place he realized it was the perfect place for a winter wedding and his mind started designing ideas for the flowers, the furniture and the clothes and lights he would need. 

The hours passed one by one and when he looked at his watch it was almost six in the afternoon. Magnus stopped his hands which were drawing some maps of the flowers bouquets he wanted to decorate the place when his phone rang one more time and it was a surprise to see the name “Camille Belcourt” on the screen. Magnus felt the old wound of pain in his heart but it was also surprising that he almost didn´t care about her. He picked up the call, the faster he pick it up, the faster it finish.

“What do you want?” said Magnus almost rudely. 

“Have you lost all your manners? You don´t know how to treat a lady anymore?” said Camille with that sweet voice he had once loved.

“I´m busy right now, what do you want?” repeated Magnus.

“I want to congratulated you, colleague. I have just visited the National Association of Wedding Planners today, and they have already released the name of the best planner of this year: You.”

“What?” said Magnus, he had just forgotten about that prize. Better said, the prize had been an obsession to him but it had disappeared from his mind once Alec Lightwood had come. He really wanted to win it, he had been wishing for it the whole year. It was a prize that Camille had won five years in a row but now… it was finally his.

“I said you´re the winner, Magnus. I´ve said you´re officially the best wedding planner of this country”, said the woman with a seductive voice, “So now you know you´re the winner I was just wondering if… Don´t you want me to go with you to the awards ceremony? It will be next month. So… what if we start over again the things we thought were finished, Magnus?”

Magnus let Camille´s words vanish. He had won. Nothing really mattered in that moment but the fact that he had won. And Camille was there, she was asking him to go back in time, she was there, asking him to continue with something that had never worked. Maybe some days ago Magnus would consider the possibility of getting back together with the woman he had loved the most. Yes, Camille had been that to him but she was also the woman who had made him suffer the most too. Camille was the hurting past and Magnus didn’t feel like coming back to all the pain he had made him feel. No. It was the time to go ahead, it wasn´t the time to look back.

“Magnus?” said Camille once the silence on the other side of the wire was too much for her.

“No, my answer is no and I´m not even remotely sorry to say this”, said Magnus, thinking that Camille was the last person on Earth he would like to share that moment with. “Now, I have to go. Thank you for the news, you´re so kind. Goodbye.”

“Have you said no?” said Camille with a confident laugh, “Well, you should know I´m not going to take it as an answer. I want you back, Magnus and I will have you back with me. You know I never give up easily, don´t you?”

“Do whatever you want, I don´t care”, said Magnus rudely, “I hope you take my answer by heart, I´m not joking. I´m not your personal game, Camille, I will never be that again. Bye.”

Magnus crashed the phone on the desk and let his emotions fill him with a lot of different feelings. He was happy because he had just checked the Association web page and it was true: he had won the prize as the best wedding planner of the year. He was so excited about it that he had just sent Lily the link of the news and the girl was screaming of pure joy in that very moment in the reception. On the other hand, Magnus was a little bit worried, he was sure that Camille wouldn´t give up but now he was strong enough to resist the temptation of being a fool craving for a love that he would never receive. And besides that, one part of his mind was thinking of a better companion for the awards ceremony. 

Magnus smiled confidently. Yeah, Camille was ancient history and whatever thing could happen with Alec, it was a better future to him than just go back to a world in which he had to stand Camille Belcourt by his side. 

The High Warlock of weddings smiled happily. He was stronger now, and besides that he had found something that could be different for him. He made some more phone calls and after Lily had hugged him tight, he went straight forward to the Rockefeller center. It was 7: 45, he knew he was being extremely punctual but he also he knew Alec Lightwood was a punctual person too. The man took the elevator and in less of two minutes he was there in the top of the building.

He walked through the place, he didn´t have any problem with the access, after all, he had been there twice before and the people in the building knew him well and his reputation. Magnus stepped at the edge of the building, staring at the amazing twilight which was framing the city. The light of the sun made a wonder out of the concrete jungle. It was an amazing view doubtlessly, and Magnus´s mind started planning new things for the Lightwood-Fairchild wedding because it was a fact that he had found the venue for the wedding.

Magnus sighed again and in that very moment his phone rang one more time. At the beginning he thought it was Camille again and he didn´t notice the name on the screen, he just opened the text message and when he read it, it was as if a cold water bucket had been dropped on him. It was a text form Alec Lightwood. Alec Lightwood was saying that he couldn´t go to meet him. Alec Lightwood was saying that maybe it would be a better idea if Magnus looked for another right-hand man. Alec Lightwood had a lot of work. He couldn’t help him anymore. They were not meeting again. They would never meet again.

Magnus stared at the phone and he felt all the silence of the universe flooding him. Alec´s words were kind and formal but they were also cold. Because what he had understood was that he couldn´t see Alexander Lightwood, that he wouldn’t see him again. He didn´t need an explanation because he had been flying high in the sky of the possibilities and now he was just falling apart, falling fast. 

And suddenly the beginning had finished before it actually had started.

And suddenly he realized, that his heart, that heart that had just woken up was aching again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don´t worry, everything´s going to be alright. Thanks again for your kuddos and don´t be shy, drop me a line¡¡ :)


	5. Whatever this is, don´t lose it you idiot¡

5\. Whatever this is, don´t lose it you idiot¡

Alexander Lightwood had never could stand two things in this world: the jokes and the silly laughter. 

There was something about that sound that had always made him feel ridiculous; it was something about that sound that had always made him feel like a joke, like an idiot, like the scared boy he had always been since Max´s death.

It was a sound that hurt him and in that moment his sister and Clary were making fun of him out of his relationship (a business relationship of course) with the High Warlock of weddings. The brides were laughing and laughing about all the things Magnus had said to them in the morning when they had finally met their wedding planner and there he was  
Alec, feeling miserable, quiet and angry but he couldn´t say anything because maybe his sister and Clary were right at making fun of him since he had been smiling like an idiot just thinking in his future meeting with Magnus Bane.

“I´m sure he´s going to give us a discount, Alec” said Izzy with a bright smile, “we have just met him this morning and all he could talk about was you and how helpful and amazing you are¡”

“The man is falling for you, big brother” said Clary excitingly, “I´m not going to blame him, you´re irresistible and Magnus seems to think the same as he was like “oh Alexander Lightwood is like a living dream”, Alec I´m sure he´s going to make you a proposal after our wedding, I swear¡ And he must have an obsession with your name he couldn´t help but mention it over and over again¡ Has he asked you on a date yet?”

“Can you imagine that, Clary?” said Izzy with a dreaming look in her face “my brother finally admitting he plays for the other team and making a stunning coming out with such a new boyfriend¡ I almost feel sorry about Lydia, I think I like her after all…”

“Izzy, please stop” said Alec but none of the girls listened to him.

“Yeah, Lydia is the problem here, she has always been.” Said Clary, “You know what? We can talk with her, she has to understand that our Alec would be better off with Magnus, I mean, he´s surely crazy about Alec, this could be the love of a lifetime for our big brother…”

“Clary, don´t talk about me as if I wasn´t here¡” said Alec and then again the girls continued ignoring him.

“Have you just said love, my dear?” said Izzy starting to laugh again, “Do you think love has finally come to Alec’s life? I was worried he had to live a lie like that with Lydia forever, I mean, I´ve always known that her relationship with my brother is just a lie and Alec deserves to be happy and I´m sure that Magnus Bane…”

“JUST STOP IT¡” said Alec and the chatting and laughs ended abruptly, “You don´t have the right to say such things¡ You don´t have to be worry about my life because yours, Izzy, is amazing it´s a fucking fairy tale and you don’t have to feel sorry for your stupid brother who´s incapable of living a legendary love story like you and Clary”

“Alec, I don´t mean… I…” stuttered Izzy.

“I don´t care what you meant, Isabelle”, said Alec with a sad look in his blue eyes, “I don’t like when you play this role, when you pretend to be the wisest sister in the world, when you make me feel this idiot, you know what? I´m an idiot¡ And I´m sorry for you, I know it´s is such a terrible thing to have a brother like me. Because I´m a coward, because I´m only able to live lies, because I let our little brother die, that´s what you meant, didn´t you?”

“Alec… please, we were not saying any of those things” said Clary and she held Izzy´s hand as the Lightwood girl was about to faint because of her brother’s words. “I mean, we´re sorry, we forgot that you don’t like when we act like this but… we weren´t pretending to be wise or mean or whatever… It´s just that, well… Magnus really said just good things about you and you were also so happy to work with him and we just thought that maybe you… that you were getting over the fact that…”

“Alec, Max didn´t die because you were kissing a boy…” said Izzy and the pain in her brother´s eyes deepened but the girl thought it was time for Alec to realize some things about life “I know you think about that, I know that Jace also thinks those stupid things but neither of you are guilty. It was an accident Alec, accidents happen all the time and it was what happened to Max, he didn´t die because you and Jace were kissing…”

“Just shut up, Isabelle, please shut up¡” said Alec. He was trembling, he was furious but he didn’t want to hurt his sister. 

“Now that I´ve said it, I´m not going to stop” said Izzy, it was time to have a sincere talk with her brother. “Listen, Alec, you have to stop blaming yourself. Jace has moved on too, he´s dating a boy from his work and he seems to be happy. Yeah, I´m sure that he sometimes tortures himself but, can´t you see it? He´s just going on and so you have to do it ¡ I know he was your first love and I´m sure you were Jace´s first love too but, Alec… life never stops, it just flows by and what I´m asking you is that please, take the risk of getting to know Magnus, Alec… I saw things in his eyes, his eyes glow when he´s talking about you. And you, your eyes look different too¡ Alec, your eyes are glowing again and I´m sure this is because of Magnus because maybe he could be someone important in your life and I cannot let you lose it, I can´t see how you are there refusing to be happy and making a poor girl unhappy and… Alec… please work with Magnus and let yourself get to know him, big brother dare yourself to know happiness¡”

The silence fell in the room. Isabelle interrupted her speech when Clary pressed his hand on her shoulder. The ginger was sure that Alec´s self-control had finally ran out. The boy seemed to be about to start yelling. He looked furious and full of rage but still he was silent and his blue eyes looked so sad and scary. Clary knew that her fiancée had crossed a boundary and she wasn´t sure what could be Alec´s reaction to her little sister´s speech.

“The only happiness you have to be aware of is yours and Clary´s” said Alec with a shattered voice. “I´m going to tell Mag… Mr. Bane that I don’t have the time to be his man of confidence, I don´t want to work with a man who isn´t able to work with me like a professional should. If he´s waiting to have an affair with me or whatever I´m not that kind of person and I don´t need him in my life. I don´t want to know him. I don´t want to be part of the imaginary love story that you´re making up in your head with me and your wedding planner. I don´t need to be happy. I´m happy as happy as I deserve to be and if it´s not enough for you, well Isabelle, I don´t have to live my life to make you happy I think that you´re happy enough because you´re the only one in this family that knows everything about fucking real love… now, if you will excuse…”

Alec walk straight forward to his room as Isabelle and Clary remained silent in the living room. None of them had an answer to Alec´s words but Isabelle felt a heavy load in her heart as she was watching her big brother go. She wasn´t hurt by the boy´s words, she knew that Alec was stubborn as hell and so she was. She wasn´t going to let Alec surrender, she was tired of seeing her brother being miserable. It had to stop and Magnus Bane was the answer that solve the puzzle, she was sure about it. 

“Are you OK, honey?” asked Clary worrying about her beloved one.

“I am, my love, don´t worry” answered Izzy as Clary kissed her softly.” You know what? Alec is not going to ruin his life, I´m not going to let him. He thinks I´m just a capricious and silly little sister, that´s why he never takes me for serious but he´s going to listen to someone else, he had always listened to him no matter what…”

“Jace?” asked Clary and a hopeful smile appeared in her face.

“Jace…” said Isabelle smiling to “They´re best friends, they have always been. I know they always talk with each other, they often have meetings and I think we need Jace´s intervention in this. Give me my phone, darling, we have to help our big brother.”

*******  
Alec felt a whole in his heart, there was no other way to express it.

After he had sent the message in which he quitted to help Magnus Bane with his sister´s wedding, it was like a whole had appeared in his heart. It was a heavy and hopeless feeling but he couldn´t help but do what he had done. 

Deep in his heart he knew it would be painful not to see Magnus Bane again and it was surprising how much pain it was causing him. It had passed more than one hour since he had sent the message and there was no response from the wedding planner. Alec thought it was better that way, he didn´t deserve an answer because Izzy was right: he was a coward, he was a fucking bastard who wasn´t allowed to fight for something that could be beautiful.

Everyone was fighting for good things: his sister, Clary, also Jace his best friend.

Isabelle didn´t have to tell him about Jace´s new boyfriend, his friend himself had introduced Simon to him some weeks ago. Yes, he knew indeed that Jace has moved on, that he had met someone really special and Alec was happy because of that. Because Jace wasn´t responsible of what had happened to Max, after all Max wasn´t Jace´s little brother and so, Jace was free to look for real love and joy.

But Alec felt he himself was a very different story. Because Alec had promised herself not to have feelings for anyone never again because his feelings for Jace had caused his family too much pain and of course, there was the fact that Alec didn’t want to have another love, that he wanted to keep Jace as his first and only love of his life. He was sure that nobody could take that place, he didn’t want it. 

Because even though the love that he and Jace had felt was more a teenager´s experiment than a real feeling, it was beautiful, explosive and crazy as only the first love could be. Alec wanted to remember it all his life, we wanted to cherish those memories deep in his soul, he wanted to treasure that story and if he dared himself to look for real love… well, he was sure that the memories of him and Jace being together and in love would vanish forever.

Yes, he knew it was so stupid to do such thing but it was also the only way he found to protect himself. He had promised to Max memory that he would never have those feelings for a man again. And he had to fulfill his promise because it was what Max would have wanted, wouldn´t he?

“No, of course not¡” said a voice in his head, a voice that sounded similar to Izzy´s voice, “Max only wanted you to be happy, that is the best way to honor his memory”.

“Of course you deserve this, little faggot” said the cruel voice inside of him, the voice that was always punishing him, “You deserve this because you are not allowed to love, you don´t deserve happiness. You deserve misery, pain and guilty. You deserve to be an unhappy creature because your brother die, you kill your brother, you did it…”

“I kill him…” said Alec out loud, “I killed Max”.

The boy felt the pain in his chest, the same old pain that always tortured him. He deserve that pain but it was almost unbearable. He wanted to run away but he knew he couldn´t run away from himself. It was his punishment. It was his ordeal. Pain, pain and more pain, he didn’t deserve the light and glow of Magnum’s eyes, he didn´t deserve the shelter of his words nor the warmth of his smile. He only deserve darkness, solitude. That´s what he deserves.

“You don´t kill him…”, said a soft voice that made Alec jump, “Alec, I think it´s time for you to be a grown man, brother, and big boys don’t make a hell out of his lives, big boys stand up and they just keep on marching. And you´re a big boy, and you´re an amazing man and Alexander Gideon Lightwood what I´m trying to say is that whoever this Magnus Bane is and whatever he already is o he may be for you, don´t lose it, you idiot¡”

The owner of the voice was a blonde boy who got closer to Alec and cupped the Lightwood boy´s face in his hands making eye contact with him. Alec wanted to push Jace away but he couldn´t, it was too much strength in his best friend´s look. Jace´s eyes were gold and warm and Alec thought not for the first time that those were the most beautiful eyes in the world but he was surprised at the fact his heart hadn´t skipped a beat at the sight of them. Because his heart had always skipped a beat in front of Jace´s look but… what had happened in that moment? His heart… it was the same heart or something had changed inside of him after all? Where were the uneasiness that Jace always had caused him? Where was the hectic beating that his heart always produced for Jace and only for Jace? 

“Isabelle didn´t have to call you…” said Alec softly.

“Of course she had to¡” said Jace firmly. “Look Alec, I don´t care if Izzy is the baby sister here, she´s so much more mature than you are buddy. Hey, don´t be mad at her, she´s just worried and so am I. Alec, I know those years had been difficult for you, you were the perfect big brother who had never made a mistake and then Max…”

“Jace, please…” said Alec ready to beg Jace to stop talking.

“No, you have to listen now, it´s time”, said Jace. “Max died but you don´t kill him. It was an accident, yes, maybe we had to be more careful, but it was an accident¡ it´s hard to understand it but you have to understand it now in order for you to be free now. You can´t live your life as if it was something you have to feel guilty for. You can´t be your own cruel judge. Alec… I´m in love now and it´s so… good… you deserve to feel the same for a person who could feel the same for you. Alec, you were my first love, you are my best friend now and you always will and all I want for you is happiness and Izzy didn’t tell me who this Magnus boy is but… this Magnus seems to be someone who can bring joy and happiness to your life.”

“Magnus is just the wedding planner”, said Alec a little bit tired of all that, “He´s just the… he…”

Alec choked again. It was difficult to explain who Magnus was but the memories of the day before were crossing his mind and heart. Yeah, Magnus was just the wedding planner but he was also more than that at least in Alec´s heart. Because that man had made him smile. Because with that man the cruel voice had remained silent and he had discovered that it was possible to smile again. Magnus had something that made him feel calm and valuable and yeah, he had made him feel special and maybe he had wished for being close to Magnus. But… he was afraid. The things that Isabelle had said had made him feel ridiculous, a silly boy, a boy out of control.

“Just answer some questions to me and I will leave you alone, just say yes or no, right?” said Jace quietly. 

“Ok” said Alec a little bit mind-absent. 

“Do you like him?” asked Jace.

Alec thought of Magnus´s smile, Magnus´s eyes, Magnus´s everything and his answer was natural and automatic:

“Yes, I do like him”.

“Did he make you feel comfortable?” asked Jace with a soft smile.

Alec thought of how easy had been to be there with Magnus. He also thought of how much he had wanted to see him again just to feel that peace one more time.

“Yes, he did indeed” he said with a shy smile.

“Ok… this is the million dollars question”, said Jace confidently. “Do you think he would be someone important for you if you give him the chance to get to know you? Do you think that he could make you find happiness?”

“How can I know that?” said Alec rolling his eyes, “I´m not going to know those things until I know him more and…”

“There´s your answer, Alec…” said Jace with a fun smile, “Now, if I were you I would start running to the Rockefeller center, I´m sure that Magnus Bane is still there waiting for you, waiting for you to make things different for you both.”

“Jace, but…” said Alec feeling excited even when he didn´t want to.

“Go Alec, don´t overthink this just go now¡” said Jace, “If you don´t go right away, I´m going to punch you in the face and then I´m going to tie you up and put you on a taxi and I´m going to send you to Magnus anyway, Clary and Izzy have his address.”

“Is this the right thing to do?” said Alec and even when he was full of doubts, he got up and set himself ready to run to Magnus Bane.

“Who knows?” said Jace happily, “Go and find your answer, Alec and as I´ve told you, whatever it is don’t lose it and just let it be¡”

For the first time in the afternoon Alec smiled and Jace gave him a nod of confidence. The Lightwood boy got out of his room and he met Clary and Izzy who were drinking some coffee in the living room. 

“Girls…” said Alec with a little bit of embarrassment. 

“Don´t lose time, big brother” said Clary with a soft smile, “It cost me a lot to convince Magnus to wait for you.”

“Is he waiting for me?” said Alec surprisingly. 

“He is, Alec” said Izzy and he got up to kiss her brother in his forehead, “I´m so sorry, you don’t have to make me happy but I want you to be happy anyway. I know I´m annoying but I love you Alec, I love you so much and you know I always do stupid things when I love someone. And don´t say anything, just go, hurry up¡ Tell Magnus that you´re still in the business” 

Alec nodded to his sister and kissed her on the cheek. There were no more words to be said. There was no time to be lost. He had to run and find Magnus. He had to meet him and find all the answers he needed to know.

The boy ran fast, he didn´t stop. His home wasn´t far away from the Rockefeller center but anyway every minute that had passed felt like an hour every meter he had ran felt like a mile. Alec was running as if his life depended on that. He run knowing that he had made a mistake trying to escape from Magnus, trying to escape from all the possibilities he had brought to his life but he could fix it, he must fix it because he wanted to know what could come next. He wanted to meet Magnus. He didn´t want to lose it whatever it might be. 

Finally, twenty minutes after he had started running he arrived to the place where Magnus was waiting for him.  
Alec was breathless when he got to the top of the building but he couldn´t help but smile when the golden eyes of the High Warlock of weddings looked at him. And Alec felt the whole in his heart disappear. And a big force a force that felt like gravity moved his feet and urged himself to get closer to Magnus who remained silent and serious and Alec thought it was because Magnus was annoyed by his early message of quitting. 

“I´m sorry, Magnus, I´m so sorry” said Alec breathlessly and the High Warlock of Weddings sighed.

“I don´t like the people who play hard to get, Alexander”, said Magnus softly, trying not to get excited by the sole presence of the Lightwood boy in front of him. 

“I didn´t play that…” said Alec blushing, “I was… I… There are a lot of things you need to know about me, I… I´m not perfect, Magnus.”

“I don´t want you to be perfect”, said Magnus trying not to smile, “I just wanted you to be here with me… to help me, of course.”

“I´m here now…” said Alec confidently, “And I´m not going. I´m going to be here and… I want you to know me. I want to know you.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” said Magnus and this time he couldn´t help but smile. “Alexander, you have to know that I never let the business and the heart mix up” 

“I… I don´t mean that… I…” said Alec feeling nervous at the mention of the word “date”.

“But, I think that in this particular case a date is the only thing that could make my mind change in order to take you again as my man of confidence. And that date has to start right now Alexander…” said Magnus saying himself he was a fool but come on, Alec was there that was the only thing that seemed important to the wedding planner in that very moment.

“I would love that…” said Alec and when a wide smile appeared in the High Warlock of wedding´s lips he knew his words were the right answer and what´s more, he was absolutely sure that being there in front of Magnus Bane. Asking him for a date was also the right thing to do.

He didn’t know what could may come after that.

He didn´t know what would happen with his life now that Magnus was in it.

But whatever it might be, he wouldn´t lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, everyone here is gay and nothing hurts¡  
> Thakns again for kuddos I hope my particular vision of those characters wouldn´t dissapoint you :)


	6. His eyes full of starlight.

6\. His eyes full of starlight.

“I´m a fool, I´m a fucking fool but what can I do? This is what I want, I want him to be here with me and he´s here so… Who cares if I´m the biggest fool in this world?” Magnus thought and he tried to remain serious even when he wanted to start dancing at the sight of Alec Lightwood standing in front of him.

When Clary Fairchild had called him earlier to tell him that Alec Lightwood had decided to meet him after all and that he had to wait some minutes for him he had felt like starting yelling to the little ginger he had just met that morning. Who the hell Alec Lightwood thought he was? Who had named him king of anything? Because Magnus could be the biggest fool in the world now, but in that moment he was proud enough to refuse to wait for the Lightwood boy who obviously had a lot of problems which weren´t Magnus business, hell no¡

“I know you´re thinking that Alec is just playing with you, but he´s not, our big brother doesn´t even know how to play with anyone”, had said Clary Fairchild, “See Magnus, Alec had had a very hard time those past years but I´m sure that you…”

“I´m not a fucking therapist, Miss Fairchild”, had said Magnus going back to the formal name of his client. “If Mr. Lightwood needs to solve some traumatic experiences in his life I´m not the right person to help him to get over whatever his struggling with. You see, Miss Fairchild I´m just a poor wedding planner, and if your brother in law needs a psychologist I have a friend who…”

“For the price I´m paying you, you have to be whatever me and my fiancée, even my brother in law need”, had said Clary trying to be patient but wanting to punch Magnus in the face in that very moment. “Mr. Bane this is not about money, this is about the fact that you had a worldwide size crush on Alec and I´m sure that Alec finds you more than attractive too so… why aren´t you able to wait for him some minutes more? I´m telling you that he´s going to be there, he wants to be there with you for God´s sake¡ Alec have been smiling like a fool since the moment he met you. Give me thirty minutes Mr. Bane, if he´s not there in thirty minutes I´m going to pay you the cost of your services again, this is all or nothing for me, don´t you see? ”

“Are you kidding me? Alec Lightwood is now a pizza for you, you know “if it´s not there in 30 minutes you´ll have it for free? ” had said Magnus, he was amazed by the words of the girl on the other side of the wire. What she had said was pure madness, the price Clary Fairchild was paying him was too much to be double paid. 

“I´m not kidding, I have never speak more seriously before. Alec is going to be there, and if you don´t wait for him I´m going to fire you and I will take you to the tribunals. My step father is a judge there so if I were you, I would wait for Alec thirty minutes more. If you wait for him, you´re going to win whatever could happen: you could earn more money, you could win your peace because I´m not kidding when I say I have influence in the tribunals or… you could win the chance to have Alec with you again…” had said Clary and Magnus was intelligent enough to know that he was talking with a sweet girl who could become a dangerous woman all of a sudden if he wasn´t careful with her. 

“I don’t like to be threatened but you´re right, Miss Fairchild, I´m going to choose what´s good for me and for our business relationship. I´m going to be here thirty minutes more, just thirty minutes and if I were you, I would prepare my money. I´m sure Alexander is not going to come here…” had said Magnus feeling pain at the thought of Alec´s absence. 

“You don´t know him” said Clary happily, “But I want you to know him so… wait there Magnus, Alec is going to be there and I´m sure you will be thanking me for this one day, just wait and see Mr. Bane.” Had said Clary and the girl finished the phone call.

And well, after all Alexander was there in that moment which meant that Magnus definitely had lost the extra money but somehow having Alec there was more valuable than all the money in the world. The blue eyes of the Lightwood boy were full of excitement and his cheeks were reddened at the physical effort the boy had done in order to reach him at the top of the building where they were in that moment.

Alec was there with him and he was saying he was sorry about he had done before and Magnus couldn´t help but forget what he had thought before Alec came because he was thinking on giving up with all the crazy ideas and fantasies he had about him and Alec being together and getting to know each other. 

Magnus couldn´t give up in that moment, not when Alexander Lightwood was there smiling at him, and he had accepted to have a date with him… was it real? Because even when Alec had said “I would love that”, Magnus couldn´t help feeling a little bit scary because Alec was so unpredictable and he wasn´t ready for that emotional roller coaster that the Lightwood boy was in his life but… when he would be ready? Was it possible for any human being in this world to be ready to let himself go into the madness of a new romance?

Romance… it was too soon for thinking about romance but Alec´s eyes were there glowing in front of him, maybe those eyes were glowing even for him… all the starlight in those eyes, was it for him? It was just one way to know about it…

Magnus took Alec´s hand in his and the other boy didn´t avoid the contact. The wedding planner smiled at that. It was a good signal, Alexander definitely wanted to be close to him, the Lightwood boy was trembling a little but it was because of the deep emotion he was feeling.

Because minutes ago he had accepted that he had lost Magnus Bane forever and now they were together, his hand in Magnus´s hand and he had never felt the same with anybody, no with Lydia, not even with Jace. Because Magnus´s touch was soft and gentle, it wasn’t heavy like a chain it was warm, it was peaceful like a silk ribbon made for join his hand and Magnus´s hand and maybe his heart and Magnus´s heart.

Yeah… it was room for Magnus in his heart, it was a lot of room because after Jace and before Magnus his heart had remained empty but now… now it was being filled with Magnus´s presence, with all Magnus was. It was no need to name that new feeling that was born inside his heart. He liked it, he liked to be close to Magnus Bane and even when he knew his life would be put head over heels he had to admit that he would fight for it whatever it may be. 

Lydia used to tell him that he deserved to be happy and for the first time in his life Alec thought maybe it would be possible because Magnus´s eyes were full of starlight and his fingers intertwined with his were like a promise of discovering a better world. A world with no darkness. A world with no pain or at least a world where he didn´t have to take all the pain alone. Because Magnus was there holding his hand and it was enough to make him feel safe and sound. 

To be honest, that small contact was making him happy.

To be honest, he wasn´t even sure what was the reason of that happiness. 

To be honest, Lydia was right, he deserve to be happy and if that happiness was possible with Magnus Bane why not to have it? That touch between them was like a new beginning and Alec felt he was ready to take the chance of living something amazing and new and…

Ok… Alec knew it couldn´t be a new beginning without ordering his life first. Lydia, he had to think about Lydia. Why he had forgotten about her? After all he had a relationship with her and she didn´t deserve to be treated with such an irrespective behavior. Alec wasn´t a single man. He was taken. He had to respect his relationship with Lydia because even if that relationship was a lie or not, he had to make things right to everybody. He was being honest with himself now, but also he had to be honest with Magnus and with the girl who had been with him through the hard years he had had before.

Yeah, he had let himself go into the emotion of the meeting with Magnus. He wasn´t thinking about all the things he had to solve before having a date with the wedding planner but now he was conscious about the reality, he had to be the honorable man we had always tried to be. 

That was the reason that Alec put his hand away from Magnus´s softly. He didn´t really wanted to do it but he had to slow the things down. At least until he could talk with Lydia. At least until he could hold Magnus´s hand without feeling guilty.

“Are you planning to go away from me again?” asked Magnus and Alec smiled a little bit embarrassed.

The wedding planner smiled but he was scared at the idea of Alec deciding to go away. There was the roller coaster again: there was the happiness of Alec´s being close to him and the fear of losing him again, the fear of being caught in a dream which could end abruptly. Because it had been such a strange experience to be there holding Alec Lightwood´s hand. It was powerful and for a man who had a lot of experience in human contact. It had been new too. Because the world had disappeared just at Alec´s touch and for some minutes everything that existed was Alec´s hand and Alec´s eyes full of starlight and he didn´t want to wake up again if that feeling of completeness and easiness was just a dream.

“No, that´s not my actual plan” said Alec breathing in deeply and the High Warlock of weddings tried to keep calm, “Magnus I… Maybe I hurried a little when I accepted the date but…”

“Oh lord¡ Yes, you´re trying to go away from me, I must have known it¡” said Magnus and he didn´t care if he was speaking like a drama queen. He was scared, Alec was about to wake him up and he didn´t want it.

“I don´t want to be away from you…” said Alec sincerely, his cheeks blushing a little, “But what I´ve told you before is true, I´m not perfect, there´s a lot of things you don´t know about me and here´s the first: I have a girlfriend. I have been with her for almost two years and she´s important to me. Listen, I don´t want you to think I´m playing with you both I´m not that kind of person but... I want to do this right. I want to know you, that´s one of the things I know now. I also know that I don´t want to lose you… I mean… I don´t want to lose the chance of being with someone who could make me feel like I´m not lying to myself because that´s what I´ve been feeling with Lydia, is not her fault of course, I have to explain that as well. You… do you think that we could call the date off a little? I have to fix a lot of things Magnus but…”

“Do you love her?” said Magnus who was starting to think that Alec Lightwood really needed some help with a lot of issues in his life. 

But what he had asked what´s the only thing he needed to know. Even when he didn´t believe in love, Magnus respect it and he also respect the people who was able to feel it and fight for it. And if Alec was in love with that Lydia, it would be better off for him to kill all his hopes of having something with Alec Lightwood whatever that something could have been.

“I don´t love her, I… “, replied Alec and Magnus´s heart started beating faster at that answer, “This is a complicated story and… I´m sorry, I… Magnus… I´m a horrible person, I am coward, I know.”

“Why do you call yourself such things?” said Magnus softly, “All of us humans, we´re not beautiful creatures most of the time. You’re not horrible, Alexander. Can I tell you what I´m thinking right now?”

“What are you thinking?” asked Alec ready to listen whatever thing Magnus would say. Even if they were bad things he deserved to listen to them.

“I believe that the man in front of me was hurt some time ago. I think that man was so sad and scared that he had to find shelter and warm in the arms of a girl who was there to help him. I think that girl fell in love with him but this man couldn´t feel the same but either way he tried to be with her because he was thankful.” Said Magnus and he was surprised of himself giving that emotional speech but he continued with it anyway. “I also know, Alexander that this man whose hand I have in mine minutes ago, has to be honest with her the same way he has been honest with me. This doesn´t make you a horrible person, you´re young and you can make mistakes, it´s ok Alec, in that way we learn. So about the date, we can postpone it but…” 

“But…” said Alec feeling the relief running through his body. 

“But I´m sure that Lydia wouldn´t mind if I have a dance with you tonight. You ought me at least one dance after what you did. I´m talking serious Alexander, my heart almost stopped when you sent me that message…”

Magnus stopped his words and Alec smiled shyly to them. The High Warlock of weddings was scared at how easy was to say stupid things like that to Alexander Lightwood, things he had never said to anyone before. But the thing was that maybe he was being sincere. Alec was being honest to him so he wanted to correspond that honesty. It doesn´t matter if he was falling for Alec anymore because truth be told he was falling hard and based on Alec´s words and on the glow of his eyes maybe Alexander Lightwood was falling for him too. He could wait for him, they were going to spend a lot of time together so he could wait and there was no doubt about it. 

“I´m sorry about what I did” said Alec smiling softly “And of course I can dance with you but… I don´t know how to do it…”

“You are Clary and Isabelle´s best man and you don´t know how to dance?” said Magnus almost surprisingly, trying to ease the emotional conversation they had just had “Are you kidding me, right?”

“No, I´m not” said Alec laughing a little, “My sister said I didn´t have to dance when he asked me to be his best man.”

“No way¡” said Magnus seriously, “In all weddings the best man has to dance with the brides and I´m not going to let you ruin one of my events this way. Magnus Bane´s weddings are perfect and the reason is because I take care of every single detail and this is not going to be the exception, no sir¡ You´re going to dance, I´m going to teach you. Take this as a free service I´m able to give you. I´m the best wedding planner of the country, for God´s sake¡ I have just win that fucking award and I´m not going to lose it just because this man didn´t know how to dance, no fucking way¡”

“Did you win a new award?” said Alec funnily at Magnus´s words.

“The National Association of Wedding planners has chosen me as the best wedding planner of the country” said Magnus proudly, “Hey… talking about that… what if we have that date you ought me for the awards ceremony night? It´s due two months from now and…”

“No” said Alec and Magnus’s heart sank, “I mean… I was thinking of having that date in three weeks. I think that by that time I will have fixed everything and… I would like to have you in my graduation ceremony as my date… You know, I´m getting my Ph.D. that night and… ok, that´s stupid, right? If you think it´s so silly I… truth be told I have never had a real date before and I don´t know how to make it special and…”

“If it´s with you, the date will be special anyway…” said Magnus flirtingly and Alec blushed at his words, “It would be an honor for me to be there supporting you in such an important night. We have an official date then, Alexander but now… you´re not going to escape, you have to dance with me. This is business now, you have to learn how to dance, hurry up¡”

“Magnus…” said Alec feeling overwhelmed because of Magnus´s previous words. 

“I´m serious Alexander, there´s no excuse. You´re going to dance…” 

“It´s not that, I´m going to dance I don´t want to ruin your work, it´s just that… well, congratulations Magnus, I´m sure you deserve that award and if you want it, if our first date is not a disaster, well… I would like to go with you to the awards ceremony I…” said Alec nervously. 

“So now we have two dates, huh?” said Magnus feeling the urge of dancing in that very moment.

“Just if you want…” said Alec more confidently.

“Of course I want…” said Magnus seductively, “And now sir let´s forget about the future and let´s focus on the present so… may I have this dance, Alexander?”

Alec smiled and the boy extended his hand to the wedding planner who pulled him closer to his body. Magnus was very comfortable at that inexistent distance between him and Alec and the Lightwood boy seemed to be well with that too. Yes, the High Warlock of weddings was sure it wouldn’t be easy for him to wait for the dates but somehow the wait will be worth it. With that idea in his head, Magnus started teaching Alec the basic things he had to know about dancing and the other boy tried to follow his new teacher instructions. 

Alec was a very observant student and while they were drawing circles on the room´s floor, Magnus felt that his destiny was written in Alec´s blue eyes, he could feel it in the atmosphere surrounding them. It was like magic to be there, dancing with a beautiful boy whose life was a disaster but Magnus couldn´t mind it less. Alec was there, Alec had let him get into his life and even when Magnus had told Clary Fairchild he wasn´t any therapist, maybe he could help Alec to smile again. 

Because definitely Alexander Lightwood needed somebody who could teach him not only how to dance but someone who could teach him that it was possible to discover the possibility of finding love under the light of a thousand stars, the stars that were shinning in their eyes in that very moment. And Magnus was aiming to be that person and while they were dancing, Magnus wish Alexander Lightwood to stay there and discover how to learn to love together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kuddos¡ I hope you like this chapter too :3 We´re getting closer to the Malec love, I promise¡


	7. 7. A party is not a party without you there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long time here you have the Malec love I´d promised :)

7\. A party is not a party without you there…

“I´m sorry I couldn´t come earlier, Alec”, said the girl looking at him with deep sadness in her eyes. “I thought it would be easy to let you go but I think I´m not ready after all because, well… Isabelle told me you have met someone special and I already know it. Since the first time you talked about him I knew I had to let you go and that I have to end this in another moment and not tonight and I´m so embarrassed now… I´m so sorry Alec, I don´t want to cause a scene but…”

“Lydia, I…” said Alec and the girl smiled hopelessly.

She was sure it wasn´t a good idea to have that conversation in that very night, the nigh when Alec was about to get his Ph. D but… somehow it had been impossible to her to figure it out how to say goodbye to the boy he had loved fondly for two years.

It wasn´t a simple thing to do at all even when Alec had called him daily during that last month asking her to have a talk and she had refused to do it, even when she had already made up her mind because there, at Alec´s side, there was nothing for her, nothing that Alec could offer because she was sure that Alec´s heart was now settle in the hands of that man called Magnus Bane, a man that the whole Lightwood family seemed to like and appreciate. 

She knew that Magnus Bane was Alec´s date for that night, the boy had told her a week ago. And it was what had made Lidya understand that everything have finished and that it would never continue even if she keep on denying it. Alec was taking the risk of knowing someone new, someone who could make him feel the love he had never felt for her. And when she realized that thing, when she remembered that she had wanted that for Alec since the moment they met, she decided to show up at the graduation ceremony. 

Lydia thought it would be easier for her to say goodbye if she could see the reality face to face, it meant, she wanted to see Alec and Magnus together only to make her heart understand that her time has run out. She really wanted to see if Alec was as happy as she had expected him to. Certainly she wasn’t there to cry or to argue, she was there to end his story with Alec in good terms. 

After all, they were friends and she was sure that the friendship was something that she didn´t have to lose and she didn’t want to lose it. Maybe at the beginning it would be hard to be close to Alec but Lydia was sure that time would heal her and maybe time would surprise her as it had done with Alec.

Because the difference between the Alec that was in front of her that night and the Alec she had known for two years was remarkable. Alec´s blue eyes were shinning and his cheeks were reddened as if he had walked under the sun for many days and Lydia thought it was true because he and Magnus were working together on Isabelle´s wedding so in that last month they had been doing a lot of chores in order to have everything ready for the big day. 

And Lydia was sure that Magnus Bane´s presence was the reason behind that new Alec: that self-confidence, that easy smile in Alec´s lips every time someone greet him, those eyes full of hope and warmth… it was because of Magnus Bane and the girl thought that if that happiness was a result of the business relationship between Alec and Magnus (because the boy had been extremely respectful with their relationship even when Lydia had refused to meet him and talk to him), the happiness that would explode between them two when they finally give in their feelings would be something magical, amazing, almost a miracle.

And for a boy who had suffered a lot, it was the least that life could give him in order to repair all the past damage. And Lydia knew it was time to let him go, to let the things happen and it was also time for her to look for her own and true happiness.

“You don’t have anything to explain, Alec” said Lydia with a soft smile, “It´s me who let this all come to this point. You must forgive me because I haven´t been brave this last month but I want you to know that I´m glad you´ve found Magnus and that I´ll be delighted if you introduce him to me…”

“Do you want to know him?” said Alec blushing at the thought of Magnus being there in that very moment.

“Even your parents know about him” said Lydia with a playful smile. “It seems like he´s already part of your family…”

“Not yet…” said Alec thinking that the situation with Lydia was coming to a quiet end and at the same time, it was like a new beginning for their friendship. “I haven´t told them about Magnus, I mean… about the fact that during this month I… well… we have been knowing each other and day after day I only can think that I´m…”

“That you are falling for him, falling slowly…” completed Lydia and Alec nodded in agreement as the girl smiled softly.

“Do you think it is possible? Is that possible for someone to fall in love this fast and this sure and all of a sudden without even kiss the other person?” asked Alec and Lydia knew it was a true concern for Alec.

“So you haven´t kissed him yet?” said Lydia surprisingly.

“No, I couldn’t… I mean… even when you didn´t want to talk with me I had to be careful. I don´t want to cheat on you, I´m not that kind of person. I care about you, Lydia. I ought you a lot and I didn´t mean to hurt you. I know that I have been cruel to you this years because I have never could feel the same way you feel about me but… You´re my friend and I respect you and…”

“Hey, you don´t ought me anything”, said Lydia realizing how silly she had been and noticing that Magnus and Alec´s story could have started before if she had dared to have that conversation earlier. “Actually, I´m sorry for stopping you, Alec. I have always said you deserve to be happy and I really want you to be so… Go and live your happiness, Alec.   
And… I think that happiness is here now with one hundred roses in his hands.”

Alec felt his stomach twirling but an instant smile crossed his lips. Lydia was right: the High warlock of weddings was there with an insane bunch of white roses that made Alec´s heart beat wild. It was something amazing to see a man like Magnus with all the flowers of the universe in his arms. The wedding planner was smiling widely and everyone in the hall outside the auditorium where Alec was about to defend his thesis, turned around and keep their eyes on him. 

Lydia couldn´t help but smile at the image of a breathless and choked Alec. And in that very moment she realized that the man in front of her would be totally happy next to the other man who wasn´t only handsome but attentive and romantic. Lydia sighed and with a soft kiss in Alec´s cheek she said goodbye silently to the boy whose eyes were settled on Magnus Bane.

Alec didn´t know what to say nor what to do. Magnus was there, waiting for him and when he felt Lydia´s lips in his skin he knew it was time to make a statement, to let everyone know in that place that his date was there and that they were really on a date because Alec was finally free. 

And he could do whatever he wanted to and in that very moment the only thing that he wanted to do was to be close to Magnus, smile with Magnus, he wanted to be happy with   
Magnus as he had been the whole month. Alec then, returned the kiss on Lydia´s cheek and with a last stare to her, he said thank you one more time, thank you and not goodbye because he was sure that Lydia would be his friend for life. Maybe not in that very moment but life was always surprising. Surprising as the man who was there, waiting for him.

So Alec decided to walk to him and Magnus smiled brightly when the Lightwood boy was in front of him. The High Warlock of weddings had to contain his emotion but it was almost impossible because Alec looked absolutely stunning in that dark suit he was wearing, his blue eyes were glowing and Magnus wondered what the reason behind that brilliance was. 

“Are they for me?” said Alec pointing at the flowers once he was close enough to Magnus.

“Only if the doctors inside give you your degree” said Magnus playfully, “You know, these flowers are for Alexander Lightwood Ph.D., no other person could have them”.

“Then they´re mine”, said Alec confidently and Magnus smiled because it was such a delight to see that self-confident Alec talking to him. “I have studied a lot to get to this moment and I´m not going to disappoint you or neither of the doctors there. But, I think that maybe I will get distracted by the man who decided to bring me a flower shop as a graduation present….”

“Are you flirting with me, Alec Lightwood?” said Magnus. “Are you a free man now? I couldn´t help but noticing that a girl was inconveniently close to you when I arrived.”

“Well… yes…” said Alec blushing a little when he realized that his parents were staring at him and Magnus.

“Yes, you are free, or yes you´re flirting with me?” said Magnus feeling like he was having the time of his life.

“Yes… for both questions”, said Alec with a teasing voice that made Magnus’s heart flutter away. 

The High Warlock of weddings laughed with all he had and Alec joined him. It was a special night for both of them. Magnus knew that night was the night he was waiting for, the night of a new beginning, the night when all those feelings he had been feeling for a month of hard work next to Alec could be finally shown. 

Without stopping to smile, both men get closer to the small group of people who were waiting there patiently. It was almost time for Alec to present the work of two years of researching. He was ready. He felt comfortable because he knew he had done an amazing research and besides that all the people he love was there: his parents, his sister and Clary, Jace and his boyfriend, Lydia and as a new addition to the group, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of weddings himself.

“So this is your mysterious date for today”, said Maryse, Alec´s mother with a warm smile to Magnus.

“Are you kidding?” said Robert with a serious look. “All of us knew this was going to happen, Alec talked about this man very much. So, Mr. Bane… you´re planning my daughter’s wedding and as I see it, you´re planning also to have a wedding with my son so… Do I have to call you son right now or…?”

“Dad, please…” said Alec with an embarrassed look.

“I´m certainly glad to meet you, Mr. Lightwood” said Magnus confidently, happy to know that the Lightwood family didn’t have a problem with his relationship with Alec. “But even when I´d like to marry a man as stunning and intelligent as Alec, I think we don´t have to rush this. After all, this is just our very first date…”

“Are you two in love?” said Robert making everyone in the room look at Alec with hopeful eyes.

“I don´t… I…” stuttered Alec. “Well, Magnus and I… we… ok, if everything´s goes well, we will…”

Robert and Maryse smiled at their son words meanwhile he flustered bad and Magnus felt his heart exploding of pure hope and happiness. Alec wasn´t afraid of the word “love” and nor he was. Because that night everything was special there was no room for fear there. 

“Certainly, sir…” said Magnus looking at Alec. “We surely will…”

Robert smiled again and took Maryse hand. Both of them knew how difficult it had been for Alec to take a chance of happiness and they were glad that a man like Magnus was there for him. After all, Alec´s parents knew what love was, and they were eager to let their children discover it with the right person. And Magnus seemed to be that person for Alec, the same way Clary was the right person for Isabelle. 

“We are going to look for our seats, darling”, said Maryse without hiding the pride Alec make her feel. “We´re waiting for you inside, Mr. Bane, you must be with the family today as this is a very special night for our Alec. Don´t be late, and sweetheart, don´t be distracted by Mr. Bane´s look, I´m sure he´s too handsome but you can handle it, right?”

“Yeah, mom”, said Alec blushing again and kissing Maryse´s cheek.

“I think they loved me”, said Magnus as Robert and Maryse were entering the auditorium.

“And who couldn´t?” said Alec without thinking. 

“Alexander… seriously, you have to stop the flirting if you don´t want me to start distracting you right now”, said Magnus and Alec smiled shyly. 

“Sorry… I´m a little nervous”, said Alec softly.

“Don´t be, Alec”, say Magnus taking one rose from the bouquet and putting it in Alec´s hand. “I´m going to give you the rest of them when they give you your degree. It´s already yours, ok? You´re an excellent researcher, don´t forget it. Go for them, give them all you have!”

Alec smiled and his hands started shaking. It was a very important moment, a moment he would never forget. The boy smiled at Magnus´s words more confidently and the High Warlock of weddings kissed his cheek taking Alec´s breathe away but at the same time, making him feel strong and wanted. 

“Kill them, Alexander” said Magnus, “The roses and I will be waiting for our new Ph.D. graduate.”

Magnus winked an eye to him and Alec couldn´t help but smile again. It was amazingly easy to smile when Magnus was close to him, when Magnus told him all these things. He was happy. He was actually happy because everything with Lydia has ended up well and he was about to graduate and Magnus was there, and they have said they will be in love but maybe, just maybe, they already were and it was just a matter of time to say it out loud.

Alec smiled at that thought and feeling happier and readier than ever before, the Lightwood boy entered the room knowing that a new season, a happier season, was about to start in his life.

**************

Magnus was in his apartment. It was a little bit too early to be there at home after a date, but he didn´t care at all. After Alec had got his degree, the boy had been surrounded by his whole family and even when Maryse had told him that he was a part of it, the High Warlock of weddings had decided to let Alec enjoy that moment with his family. After all, they would see at the next day and maybe at night they would have another date. Because now the future was clear for both of them, and that future included both of them discovering life and discovering each other together.

The man smiled again, it seems like since Alec was in his life smiling was his favorite activity. Everyone around him could notice it, Lily hadn´t stopped making fun out of him and the bright smile he used to wear now as the nicest accessory he had got. Even Catarina was happy for him, his friend was sure that he and Alec would meant to be something that would last and Magnus wanted to believe that.

Because that month with Alec had been like magic. Even when they weren´t officially dating and most of their conversation were about Magnus´s words or Alec´s studies it was a fact that they found each other’s presence comforting and pleasant. To be with Alec was a synonym of smiling the whole day and laughing out loud at the Lightwood jokes and his charming blushing. Magnus had been so happy that month that even the Lightwood-Fairchild wedding was coming out as his most artistic and beautiful event ever.

All the things he had prepared with Alec, the flowers, the music and the venue, everything was perfect and he was sure that nobody could compete with that sort of magnificent work. He was at his best shape, he was about to receive the recognition of the whole country and then, at the top of all that, was Alexander Lightwood smiling to him, making his life worth living. 

“Are you two in love?” had asked Robert Lightwood and Magnus smiled at the memory. Because Alec had said “we will”, the boy had said it confidently, without any doubt as if he knew there wasn´t any other possible way. And Magnus had said the truth as well, he will love Alexander Lightwood because every little thing about Alexander Lightwood was so easy to love. 

Magnus sighed. He had never thought it was possible for a man like him to fall in love again. He had thought that after Camille he would never be able to love again. Because Camille had destroyed him, she had only shown him pain and for him love was that, only pain, no more than an illusion. And all of a sudden Alexander Lightwood had come to show him that love could be something else. And not only for him, for them. 

“For we both…” thought Magnus, smiling at the sound of the word “we” in his mind.

But it was real, Alec and he were finally a “we”, they were aiming to spend more time together, to know each other, to fall in love once, twice, many times again. Yeah, the High Warlock of weddings had never been these cheesy before but he didn´t give a damn about it. He didn´t want to stop his feelings, no more. He was not afraid. He wanted to live a new adventure with Alexander Lightwood come what may.

The man smiled again as Chairman Meow, his beloved cat, was sleeping in his crossed legs. Magnus pet the cat and took a photo of it. Alec had been there in his apartment before and he and the Chairman had fallen in love with each other the very moment they met. Magnus had laughed at it hard, doubtlessly his cat had an extremely good taste. Magnus was writing a message to send the photo to Alec when he listened some knocks in the door. 

Magnus was very surprised, it was late at night and he wasn´t expecting anyone. With a lot of curiosity, he stood up taking care of not disturb the Chairman and walked straight to his door. The man opened it and when he saw a pair of blue eyes sparkling in front of him, he knew it was definitely a dream. No, Alec and his adorable blushed cheeks couldn´t be there, it was not possible, it was…

“Alexander…” said Magnus in a soft whisper that made Alec shake.

“Is… hey… hello”, said Alec nervously.

“What are you doing here?” said Magnus looking at those beautiful eyes. “Has the party just finished? I thought you and your family were going to celebrate until tomorrow.”

“Well…” said Alec breathing deep. “After you went, I couldn´t celebrate with enough enthusiasm so Isabelle and my mother suggested that maybe I would be happier with the person I was missing…”

“Were… were you missing me?” said Magnus and for the first time, Alec saw Magnus´s cheeks blushing.

“I missed you like crazy, Magnus Bane”, said Alec making Magnus tremble, “How dare you to abandon me in the middle of a date?”

“I think you and your family wanted to enjoy the party without an outsider there so…” said Magnus realizing he didn´t have to go away from Alec´s graduation party.

“A party isn´t a party without the High Warlock of weddings in there” said Alec and Magnus felt himself about to faint. 

“Alexander…” said Magnus but he wasn´t able to finish his sentence.

He couldn´t speak nor think. Because Alexander Lightwood took his face in his hands and leaned on him, looking straight at his eyes. The hearts of both man where beating, pounding, knowing that the moment they were waiting for had finally arrived. There was no hurry, there was no pressure, that moment was as natural as breathing. It was a moment that could stop time, a moment that they would never forget. Alec caressed Magnus’s cheek before he closed his eyes and took Magnus´s lips in his own, feeling the earth shaking and the hands of the High Warlock of weddings wrapping around his waist. 

And Alec kissed him with all he had, messy but soft; unexperienced but emotional; with a lot of passion and peacefully, it a kiss that was all contrasts and feelings. His lips were moving slowly, there was no need to speed up. Because they were kissing and anything that wasn´t their lips or their hands was really important…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you´re still here with me!  
> Sorry on the delay of this chapter, it has been a hectic month for me as I´m a teacher and we have just finished the winter term. But now I´m free I hope to continue this story very soon. Thank you for your kuddos :)

**Author's Note:**

> This crazy idea has been running around my mind for so long that I couldn´t help but write it.  
> Feedback is always useful to know if this could have a chance to keep on going or I better stop and give up with this.  
> The story is not betaed and English is not my mother tongue so my apologies for any mistake you´d find.  
> I hope you like it :)


End file.
